Presente de Casamento
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dean e Castiel vão se casar e o anjo resolve dar para o caçador um presente de casamento que ele já mais esquecerá.


**Título:** Presente de Casamento

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Dean e Castiel vão se casar e o anjo resolve dar para o caçador um presente de casamento que ele já mais esquecerá.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa ideia já estava na minha cabeça há muito tempo, mas só hoje eu resolvi escrevê-la e postá-la. Eu dedico essa fic especialmente a Souu Pudim e Paulo Novak, dois amigos do Nyah que tem sido minha companhia no msn ultimamente. Eles são grandes ficwriters, então se vocês quiserem ler as fics deles, os links se seus perfis serão colados abaixo:<strong>

**Pudim: https : / / www . fanfiction . com . br / u / 107750 /**

**Paulo: https : / / www . fanfiction . com . br / u / 113128 /**

**(copiem os links, colem nos seus navegadores e tirem os espaços, ou não vai funcionar. Coisas do FFNet)**

**Enfim, espero que gostem da fic!**

* * *

><p>A igreja estava lotada e muito bem decorada. Atrás do altar um arranjo de flores brancas e de cor lavanda e folhas formavam um coração. Na frente dele, Dean aguardava ansioso ao lado de Sam e Ellen. Do outro lado, estavam Balthazar e Rachel, mas o lugar à frente deles ainda estava vazio. Bem no meio deles, o padre aguardava pacientemente a chegada do outro noivo. O Winchester mais velho estava vestido de preto com um colete e uma gravata verdes por cima da camisa branca. Seu nervosismo era evidente e ele não parava de suar:<p>

-Acalme-se, Dean! Ele já deve estar chegando! - exclamou Sam tentando acalmá-lo.

-Ele já devia estar aqui, Sammy! Será que ele desistiu?

-Claro que não! Ele jamais te abandonaria no altar, garoto! Aquele anjo é louco por você. - se intrometeu Ellen.

-Ellen tem razão, ele não ia te largar na igreja, idiota. - concordou Bobby em uma cadeira da primeira fila.

-Mas então porque...

De repente, um movimento na porta da igreja interrompeu o raciocínio do loiro. Castiel finalmente havia chegado e tinha um largo sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Ele vestia uma roupa branca com uma gravata e um colete azuis por cima da camisa alva. O anjo parou onde estava e se explicou:

-Desculpe a demora, amor. Eu fui buscar seu presente de casamento.

-Presente de casamento? Agora? - indagou o Winchester incrédulo.

-Sim. Espero que goste! Podem entrar! - retrucou o moreno encarando Dean e logo depois o lado de fora da porta.

Então duas pessoas entraram na igreja. Lá dentro, as pessoas se chocaram e ficaram de pé. Dean não conseguiu reprimir as lágrimas, era emoção demais, mesmo para o homem tão acostumado a não demonstrar sentimentos para ninguém além de seu noivo. Atrás dele, Sam também começou a chorar, pois aquelas pessoas eram um presente para ele também. As vozes dos irmãos não saíam e suas pernas não se mexiam. Mas as pessoas ao lado de Castiel conseguiam falar e foram exatamente elas que interromperam o silêncio:

-Oi, filho. - falou Mary também emocionada.

-É bom te ver de novo, filho. - disse John sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

-Papai? Mamãe? Eu não acredito, isso é sério, Cass? Esses são realmente os meus pais? - questionou o caçador surpreso enquanto se aproximava dos três.

-Sim, Deanno. Eu fui ao Céu e os trouxe de volta. Afinal hoje é o dia mais feliz da sua vida, não é? E os pais devem fazer parte desse dia.

Dean não disse mais nada. Apenas abraçou a mãe com força ao mesmo tempo em que Sam se atirava nos braços do pai. Castiel continuou sorrindo. Ele conseguiu o que queria. Seu noivo estava feliz. Logo os abraços foram desfeitos e os pares foram trocados. Após mais abraços, os garotos se afastaram dos pais. O loiro foi até seu anjo e o abraçou com carinho:

-Obrigado, Cass! Foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi na vida! Eu nem sei o que dizer! - exclamou ele comovido.

-Apenas diga "sim" bem ali. - respondeu o anjo apontando o altar.

-É pra já! - replicou o loiro sorrindo.

-Bem, vamos começar o casamento então? - sugeriu o padre.

-Agora mesmo! - concordou Dean puxando Castiel pela mão. - Mas antes eu queria fazer uma pergunta. Papai, mamãe, vocês não estão achando estranho eu me casar com um homem?

-Bem, quando o anjo foi até o nosso paraíso e nos contou tudo, eu fiquei chocado, até porque eu nunca imaginei que um dos meus filhos se tornaria gay, ainda mais você que sempre foi um Don Juan, não é, Dean? Mas se é ele que te faz feliz, filho, para mim está ótimo. Eu te vi com várias mulheres, mas nenhuma delas plantou em seu rosto o sorriso que estou vendo nele agora. - explicou John calmamente.

-Eu concordo com seu pai, Dean. Castiel te ama de verdade e você a ele. É tudo o que importa, é tudo o que eu preciso saber.

-Obrigado! - agradeceu Dean emocionado.

O loiro mais uma vez abraçou os pais e o casamento finalmente começou. Tudo transcorreu tranquilamente. Tanto a cerimônia quanto a festa foram perfeitos. Dean e Sam não desgrudavam de seus pais, afinal era muita conversa para colocar em dia. Castiel se sentia satisfeito só de ver a felicidade de seu, agora, marido. Mas mesmo dando mais atenção aos pais do que a qualquer pessoa naquela festa, Dean não se descuidava de seu anjo, sempre o mantendo ao seu lado. Ele o amava e estava muito grato pelo presente de casamento maravilhoso que ele lhe dera. Nenhum presente que ele fosse dar ao moreno se comparava a ter seus pais de volta.

No dia seguinte, ambos estavam deitados na cama do hotel onde passaram a noite de núpcias. Os os corpos desnudos estavam abraçados na posição de conchinha com Dean atrás de Castiel. Ele acordou e lentamente começou a beijar o ombro do anjo, subindo as carícias pelo pescoço. O moreno despertou e, com um sorriso, o saudou:

-Bom dia, Sr. Winchester!

-Bom dia, Sr. Winchester! - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Fala isso de novo? - Castiel pediu se virando de frente para o companheiro com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

-O que? Sr. Winchester? - replicou Dean ainda mantendo o sorriso.

-Sim! - exclamou o anjo aumentando o tamanho do sorriso em seus lábios.

-Bom dia, Sr. Castiel Winchester! - falou o loiro com um tom de voz mais alto e empolgado.

-Você não sabe como eu esperei por isso!

-Sei sim, porque eu também esperei. O que eu não esperava foi aquele presente maravilhoso que você me deu ontem. Obrigado, Cas. - falou com sinceridade o caçador enlaçando a cintura de seu parceiro.

-Não precisa agradecer, Dean. Você mereceu. - respondeu o anjo acariciando o cabelo do loiro.

-Eu discordo. Eu não merecia tanto. E agora não tenho mais coragem de te dar o meu presente. - confessou o loiro inibido apreciando o gesto de carinho com os olhos fechados.

-Eu vou amar seu presente, não importa o que seja, amor. - falou com doçura o moreno beijando o nariz e as bochechas do outro depois.

-Jura? Meu presente não é nada diante do seu. - retrucou o Winchester abrindo os olhos.

-Dean, o que importa é a intenção. E que você pensou em mim quando o escolheu. Onde ele está?

Em silêncio, Dean se virou na cama e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado dela, tirando de lá uma caixinha de veludo preta. Novamente de frente para o companheiro, ele lhe entregou o pequeno objeto:

-Aqui está. Espero que goste.

-Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar. - retrucou o anjo com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele abriu a caixinha e dentro dela havia um cordão de aço com um pingente de coração pendurado nele. O anjo o encarou visivelmente emocionado, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, o loiro o interrompeu:

-É o meu coração. Assim você poderá carregá-lo sempre com você.

-Que lindo, Dean! Eu amei! - exclamou Castiel colocando o presente no pescoço. - Ele nunca sairá daqui.

-E nem deve mesmo. É o lugar dele.

-Concordo. Mas eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão piegas. - alfinetou o moreno com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Nem eu! Tá vendo o que você faz comigo? Mas não conte a NINGUÉM o significado desse cordão, senão eu faço você se arrepender! - advertiu o loiro com um falso tom de ameaça.

-Não se preocupe! Comigo seu segredo está guardado... enquanto você estiver andando na linha, claro! - retrucou Castiel com sarcasmo.

-AH, SEU ANJO SAFADO! - exclamou o caçador enchendo seu anjo de cócegas.

Castiel devolveu as cócegas para companheiro e logo eles estavam abraçados se beijando e mergulhando mais uma vez naquele mundo que pertencia só a eles.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
